El Intercambio
by L-na012
Summary: Gire la cabeza hacia la gente que estaba sentada, todos esperando una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, mientras yo, seguía planteándome la probabilidad que tendría para escapar. Volví a girar mi cabeza, pero esta vez a quien se haría llamar mi marido, sentía miedo, lo veía, miedo de que huyese, y lo dejase como un estúpido en el altar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo anunciando un nuevo fic, que me venía rondando durante varias semanas por mi cabecita. Dedicado a mis acosadoras personales: Lara (¬¬ te tengo muuucho miedo) y a Raquel (la olvidadiza, ella sabe el porqué de esto) bueno espero que os guste tanto a vosotras como a mis demás lectores. Y la última cosa, comenzamiento que me pedisteis. ¡Comienza!**

"_Corre, corre todo lo que puedas, y no mires atrás, cuando estés cansada y tus piernas te flaqueen, nunca pares, sigue corriendo, siempre hacia el norte, hacia la ciudad de Osaka, allí pregúntale a la primera persona que encuentres por los Amazonas, ellos te guiaran –_respiro con dificultad- _sálvate…-_pude escuchar antes de que el fuerte estruendo de una bala al salir de su portadora, atravesara el ahora difunto cuerpo de mi padre-.

-Aquello era el único recuerdo que aun podía y podre recordar con claridad, mi casa, todo en llamas, por el simple capricho de unos ladones de pacotilla, a los que no vieron mayor entretenimiento atracar mi casa y matar a mi padre y mis 2 hermanas para saciar su sangre… mi madre? Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía acerca de 3 años que ella descanse en paz, la razón nunca la supe, ya que mi padre siempre que le preguntábamos con ello, evadía el tema de alguna de sus estúpidas formas de disimular. Tal y como me dijo mi padre, me encamine hacia el norte, y tras varios días sin comer y sin beber, llegué hasta Osaka, donde me acogieron unos antiguos amigos de mi padre, los "Amazonas", dueños de dichas tierras, quienes tenían una hermosa hija, de mi edad, Shampoo con la que congenie muy rápido. Shampoo siempre solía llevar el pelo suelto, simplemente con una cinta que cambiaba de color según le apetecía, detrás de las orejas y que daba toda la vuelta a la cabeza, como una 'felpa', también solía llevar pantalones, ella decía que le eran muy cómodos, pero su padre como Conde y Señor Feudal que es, siempre le regañaba porque se comportaba como un muchacho, en vez de una delicada chica como tenía que ser. Y digo que solía, porque ara unas 2 semanas que no la veo, porque ahora mismo me encamino hacia Nerima, como moneda de cambio entre un acuerdo de paz, los señores Amazonas, me habían prometido con un joven conde, para contraer matrimonio con él. Solo había algo extraño, Shampoo debería haber sido la elegida para dicha acción, ya que ella es la heredera directa del título…Pero que descortés por mi parte –hice una pausa- aun ni me he presentado perdóneme usted, soy Akane Tendo, la última de las herederas del apellido Tendo, y usted es…?

-Ukio Kuonji-sonrió-señora, no me merezco el honor de ser nombrada por el pronombre usted, soy su sirvienta, es mi deber y honor-.

-Sirvienta…? –me sorprendí- valla nunca he tenido ninguna-.

Se oyó un estruendo, y el artefacto en el que viajábamos se detuvo, baje la ventanilla del carruaje, asome la cabeza, ignorando las suplicas por Ukio porque no hiciera nada que no fuese correcto. Busque con la mirada a que debía ocuparse de que no hubiera ningún incidente.

-Mousse –dije débilmente- por favor llamen un momento a Mousse- me dirigí a los dos soldados que estaban parados de forma paralela al carruaje-.

Se bajaron del caballo y asintieron con una pequeña reverencia. Volví a meter la cabeza en el vehículo tirado por caballos, Ukio no parecía muy contenta, simplemente pude sonreír de medio lado, dando a entender que lo hecho estaba hecho.

-Mi señora –dijo Mousse, retirando la cortina de la ventana que seguía abierta-.

-Por qué nos detemos…? –Pregunte volviendo mi cabeza hacia donde estaba mi sirviente con gafas-.

-Una de las ruedas del carruaje se a encallado en el barro, me temo que deberán bajar, ya buscaremos otra manera de avanzar hacia el distrito de Nerima –asentí, y de forma inmediata abrió la puerta permitiéndome a mí y a mi sirvienta, salir de aquel lujoso transporte.

Ukio se agacho para coger la cola del hermoso kimono que llevaba, para que su color verde no se manchara con el barroso suelo.

-Creo que no ha sido muy ingenioso de tu parte dejar que la señora saliera, ya sabes cómo es… -le susurro a mi fiel caballero, "intentando" que NO lo escuchara, pero no pudo ser así-.

Sabia como pensaban que era, no me importaba, ni muchos menos me ofendía, nunca nadie me había ofendido ni me llegara a ofender con sus palabras, es estúpido! Como alguien te puede dañar solo con el habla.

Sonreí al ver el paisaje, sí, me gustaba ir en carruaje, pero claro, me gustaba más ir admirando mi alrededor a estar sentada en un espacio diminuto con asientos en los dos costados, y guardias continuamente preguntándote si estabas bien, y claro, por cortesía asentías, aunque te estuvieran muriendo de calor, o mareada. La otra parte eran esos largos, gruesos y rígidos kimonos, bellos? Sí, pero a quien le importaba? Al final nadie se fija en la vestimenta. Seguí contemplando la naturaleza que me rodeaba, volviendo a hacer oídos sordos, a lo que Ukio o cualquier otra persona en ese momento me decía. Nos rodeaba un bosque inmenso, tan tupido, que apenas se veía el sol, como en un cuento de hadas tal y como los que me leía a escondidas en la biblioteca mientras Shampoo me buscaba, ya que jugábamos al escondite, yo sabía que en una biblioteca no buscaría, lo sabía y así era.

-Mi Señora, que vamos a hacer…? –Dijo Ukio sacándome de mis recuerdos y ensoñaciones-.

-No me llames Señora, ni soy tan vieja ni estoy casada –añadí haciendo una mueca de desagrado, vieja no era, apenas llegaba a los 17 años de edad-.

-Aun no Señora, pero estas prometida –volvió a decir obligándome a avanzar ya que nos encontrábamos en medio de un charco. Si…. Estaba a 3 días de casarme con un completo desconocido, ni la edad conocía de dicho hombre.

-Ya se! –exclamé llamando la atención de todos los soldados que intentabas sacar la rueda del barro- Iremos a caballo, aprendí de pequeña en la casa de los Amazonas.

Ukio pareció palidecer, me dirigí a uno de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje, lo desate y ordene a uno de los soldados que le equiparan con lo necesario. Minutos más tarde, estaba subida en un caballo color gris ratón, es decir blanco totalmente, pero con el hocico, pelo y patas más oscuras, tirando a negro.

Debimos haber estado unas 4 horas de viaje, y escuchando los múltiples gritos de terror de mi sirvienta, ya que no le gustaban nada los caballos, y mucho menos viajar en ellos.

Fui todo el camino sumergida en mis pensamientos, comentando con los soldados y con Mousse, varias veces lo que me estaba gustando aquel viaje, pero sintiéndolo por los 5 soldados que empujaban y tiraban del carruaje ahora sin una rueda delantera

Solo me mantuve seria en el momento en el que vi, a un grupo de soldados, con armadura, y con el emblema de un caballo blanco a dos patas, sosteniendo en su boca una bandera de color azul…Emblema del Clan Saotome…

**Bueno y aquí acaba, espero que os haya gustado, estoy deseosa de continuar, y claro, no cabe añadir de que soy una humilde chica que toma prestados los personajes de Rumiko, Dejen sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que vi, fue aparecer en el horizonte, dos altas banderas, en cuyas puntas había el final de lo que parecía ser una lanza, y debajo agarrado a ese largo palo con finas tiras de color blanco una bandera también de este mismo color, quizás un poco más oscuro, y un caballo tordo apoyado únicamente sobre sus patas traseras y sosteniendo una bandera azul en su boca, debajo de este animal con letras muy elegantes, las iniciales de D.C.S. , la Dinastía del Clan Saotome.

Hice un cálculo rápido y había unos 10 hombres, todos tenían una armadura plateada con esta bandera en el pecho y en los ropajes que llevaban lo hombres que iban sobre ellos. Todos eran así menos uno que, aparte de verter con todo lo anterior en su casco tenía un pequeño "plumero o cresta" de color rojo.

Los soldados que antes me escoltaban se detuvieron y todos ellos se bajaron de sus caballos, lo que iban encima de ellos, incluso Mousse quien se arrodillo en el suelo, y dijo alzando la voz de forma firme:

-Aquí los soldados que escolta a la prometida del Conde Saotome, la señora Tendo, ahijada de los Amazonas, aquí presente –dijo dirigiendo su brazo hacia mí, quien aún no me había bajado de mi caballo-.

El hombre de la armadura más lujosa se bajó de su caballo marrón con crines del mismo color, le dio las riendas a otro soldado a su lado. Se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba y estendiendo la mano en alto me sirvió de soporte para bajarme de aquel animal. Cuando ya estuve abajo le quite el casco que llevaba, tal y como decían las normas de cortesía. Y detrás de aquel trozo de metal muy bien forjado, había el perfil de lo que se podría llamar un dios, tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, agarrado en una coleta floja, sus ojos eran intensos y azules como el mar, o como el cielo, que importaba?, se arrodillo ante mí me cogió la mano que antes había agarrado para ayudarme a bajar y la beso.

-Irasshai al dominio de Nerima, Tendo-sama –dijo alzando la vista haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran-.

-El honor es todo mío, pero…como nos han encontrado, tengo entendido que el distrito de Nerima es muy grande… -se levantó quedando un palmo más alto que yo-.

-En efecto –prosiguió- pero estamos en guerra, y cuando me entere de que mi prometida había tenido un incidente con su transporte, no dude venir yo mismo a socorrerla-.

-Arigato mi señor –dije inclinando mi cabeza levente-.

-Ahora sube al carruaje que hemos traído nosotros, enseguida voy yo –asentí y me dirigí a aquel carruaje de color roble, con pequeños decolados en plata y oro, y como lo habitual el emblema en las cortinas que había en las ventanas- desensillar a mi caballo y al de mi señora, y prepararlo para que se encarguen del carruaje –le oí ordenar a los demás caballeros-.

Entre en aquel vehículo, y segundos más tarde mi futuro marido ingreso también en este y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se oyó un estruendo, y empezamos a avanzar –y dígame usted –dije- con quien se encuentra en guerra…?

-Es con quien 'nos' encontramos en guerra –respondió resaltando la palabra nos- dentro de 2 días, la señora Tendo se entregara en matrimonio con el señor de este distrito, es decir, yo –hizo una pausa-

Me quede en silencio, asimilando toda la información que me llegaba en cada instante, tres cosas tenia bien claras, primero; en dos días me casaría, segundo; me casaría con un completo desconocido, del cual no tenía ni la menor idea de su carácter o comportamiento, y tercero; que era terriblemente apuesto.

-Al llegar a mi castillo, te enseñare mis aposentos, y después ya hablaremos –continuo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, dentro del carruaje-.

-Yo pensé que… -dije alzando la vista, ya que me encontraba mirando por la ventanilla-.

-Pensó usted mal , no tengo ni poder, ni autorización para dormir junto a vos hasta el día de la boda, hasta entonces dormiremos separados-.

Todo el viaje continuo en silencio, yo inmersa en mis pensamiento y el…el? Parecía no mostrar rastro alguno de felicidad, terror, tristeza… nada… era tan serio, aunque sus ojos me dijeran lo contrario, sabía que era un buen hombre, lo notaba, pero… acaso me equivocaba…?

Al llegar, seguimos en silencio, ninguna palabra u oración salieron de mis labios, al igual de los suyos, me abrió la puerta, y me ayudo a bajar ofreciéndome la mano tal y como hizo horas antes, y me 'dijo adiós' guiñándome el ojo, y susurre algo que no llegue a entender.

Ukio vino a un paso bastante acelerado, parecía despeinada, seguramente por el miedo y la cantidad de botes que debía haber dado encima del caballo.

-Mi señora, su prometido me ordeno que le acompañase a sus aposentos –dijo poniendo su flequillo detrás de la oreja-.

Reí, poniendo mi mano delante de mi boca, como decían las normas de cortesía –Ukio estas fatal, pero que has hecho encima del caballo? –Dije cuando pude controlar mi risa-.

-Mi señora ni lo mencione por favor –menciono, a continuación me cogió del brazo arrastrándome, mientras yo seguía riéndome por lo bajo-.

Enfoqué la vista hacia arriba y vi como mi futuro marido me miraba embelesado por mí, tenía la mirada perdida, pero sabía perfectamente que me miraba, le salude con la mano, de forma alegre, se sonrojo, giro la cabeza bruscamente y siguió hablando con los soldados.

Ukio abrió la puerta de madera, que se encontraba al final de ese largo pasillo, era una habitación rectangular, la puerta se encontraba en el final de uno de las partes del rectángulo más larga, enfrente de este había un biombo y una cómoda, de color acacia oscuro, y los pomos de los cajones pintados de color blanco. Las paredes eran de color crema, y habían varias banderas colgando de ellas, al final del cuarto estaba la cama y un tocador, varios baúles, y a la derecha de la puerta nada más entrar una chimenea que tenía encima una espada colgada de la pared.

Mi sirvienta abre uno de los baúles, y del cual saca un kimono limpio, y muy elegante. Era rosado, con detalles de flores de cerezo en colores más oscuros, como el rojo, o lila.

-Señora, el suyo está un poco estropeado –añadió mirando sobretodo el final de mi kimono verde lleno de barro ahora seco-.

-Si, a nuestro señor será mejor que me arregle, no le gustara una prometida mugrienta –añadí, empezando a soltar el kimono-.

Cuando ya estuve vestida con estas hermosas ropas, me senté en el asiento que tenía el tocador, y ordene a Ukio que me cepillara el pelo. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel agradable trato que estaba recibiendo. Oí como la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado se abría, pero no le di importancia, y seguí con los ojos cerrado. Únicamente sentí como la chica dejaba de cepillarme el pelo, y una voz ronca le ordenaba que tenía permiso para retirarse e ir a descansar a los aposentos que se le habían sido concedidos.

Abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa, pude ver a través del espejo como el hombre que horas antes estuvo conversando conmigo, ahora me cepillaba el cabello con infinita ternura.

-Que te cepillen el pelo, es uno de los mayores placeres que se pueden sentir –dijo sin detenerse de arreglarme el pelo-.

Suspire y después añadí –quien es usted exactamente…? –gire mi cabeza, provocando que mi prometido se detuviera en su labor- quiero decir… -medite qué iba a decir, ya que me podía meter en un gran lio- que es lo que usted realmente pretende, que va a conseguir casándose conmigo?

-Que qué voy a conseguir…? –cogió una silla que había al lado de la cama, y se sentó al lado mía- en realidad…nada…

-Entonces…? –le interrumpí.

-Simplemente, los Amazona, me ofrecieron despojarte a cambio de un cargamento de armas y dinero, ya que sabían que nos encontrámos en plena guerra con el Clan Piccolett.

Así era, como ya dije antes, simplemente soy una moneda de cambio, que se devuelve y se da, simplemente por los intereses de los hombres de más alta gama. Se volvió a poner de pie, y con una cinta que saco de su bolsillo de color amarilla, me hizo un lazo flojo, al final de mi largo cabello.

-Ven, te mostrare mi dominio antes de que oscurezca –ahora ya no me ofreció su mano, sino su brazo, pase mi bazo entre su codo y su cuerpo, de manera que yo me apoyaba en su antebrazo-.

Irasshai: bienvenid

Bueno aquí va el capítulo 2 ^^ espero que os guste, con esta historia estoy muy inspirada pero con mis otras historias…ufffff no tengo ni idea de cómo continuar, lo siento mucho con todos mis lectores pero comprenderme… -_-

Responderé a todas la preguntas dudas quejas o cosas a solucionar que me preguntéis y decis, me agradaría mucho que dejarais un comentario. Sayonara! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí va el 3º capitulo! ^^ Inspirada…? Si… puede, me alegra que dejéis reviews, y ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso… **

Caminamos cogidos del brazo, en silencio, pasaron acerca de unos 5 minutos hasta que salimos del castillo y de su recinto. Varios soldados se ofrecieron a seguirnos, pero Ranma se negó, ya que yo permanecí callada y en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Al fondo se podía ver el sol escondiéndose ya en sus últimos momentos de esplendor, caminábamos por un camino de tierra, hasta que a lo lejos vimos varios guaridas del condado, con la bandera de mi señor en sus ropajes, 'hablando' a un tono bastante alto y llamativo. Nos acercamos de nuevo sin dirigirnos una palabra, saque mi brazo del de él, donde lo tenía apoyado y me hice un pequeño hueco en aquel círculo de 6 personas que se había formado.

Los 2 soldados que había enfrentándose a un matrimonio de campesinos y sus dos hijas, se giraron y me miraron con furia, pero segundo más tarde su expresión se volvió a la de alguien avergonzado y con miedo. Se arrodillaron apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra doblada, con las cabezas gachas y dijeron a la vez:

-Nuestra Señora –fue corto y sereno

-Que ocurre aquí…? –dijo Ranma apareciendo por detrás mía-.

-Mi Señor –dijo uno de ellos irguiéndose- Este hombre y su familia debe mucho dinero, según él, este año la cosecha ha sido mala y no ha dado fruto ni la tercera parte de su plantación.

-Es que es verdad –añadí, apoyando a los campesinos- este año no ha…

-Destierro o muerte –dijo mi prometido sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su forma de hablar-.

-Pero mi señor, are lo que sea –el campesino suplicaba arrodillado en el suelo- el mes próximo pagare todo lo que debo, lo juro –se le notaba el sufrimiento en sus palabras, su mujer, unos pasos más atrás, lloraba en silencio, y sus dos hijas estaban aterrorizadas detrás del cuerpo de su madre, agarrándole la pierna.

-He dicho, muerte o destierro –volvió a pronunciar fríamente-.

-Pero mi señor-seguía insistiendo-.

Yo por mi parte, estaba asombrada, iba a matar al padre de una familia, únicamente por el simple hecho de deber unas cuantas zanahorias y calabazas.

-CONTESTA! –grito un de los soldados, dándole una patada al hombre en la espalda, haciendo que cayese a tierra completamente. Mi señor saco su espada de la empuñadora, alzándola majestuosamente haciendo que los últimos rayos de sol hicieran que el filo de su hoja deslumbrara.

Lo siguiente, paso en un segundo…no menos…una milésima de segundo. Como no podía seguir contemplando dicha escena, antes de que el filo de esa grandiosa espada derramase una gota de sangre, me abalancé encima del hombre que estaba en el suelo, protegiéndolo con mi mismo cuerpo, y a centímetros de mi cuello, estaba esa preciosa espada sedienta de probar la sangre de un ser humano, pero su portador la detuvo antes de que cerrase los ojos para siempre.

Alcé la mirada un poco hacia arriba, y vi los ojos de mi Señor, mirándome con furia, no quizás furia no, desapruebo o quizás miedo.

-Mi Señor, yo…-estaba a punto, de llorar, supongo que por la adrenalina del momento, por el miedo a morir por aquella espada, o por lo que el Conde Saotome pudiera hacerme ahora.

Me cogió de la muñeca fuertemente, levantándome del -suelo, y acercándome mucho a él, tanto que nuestras narices estaban a punto de rozarse, para mirarme a los ojos y dijo apretando los dientes:

-Que pretendías…?! –alzo la voz, se le veía impaciente-CONTESTA! –grito- NO VES QUE PODRIA HABERTE ECHO DAÑO O QUIZAS MATARTE?! –cerré los ojos, intentando controlar mis emociones-.

-Yo…mi señor…-varias lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de su lugar, yendo a parar a mis pómulos, para luego deslizarse hacia mi barbilla-.

-Mire Señora Tendo –ya estaba más calmado- todo en esta vida tiene un precio, el que no paga dicho precio, no puede permitírselo…

-ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Dije yo ahora gritando mostrando mi carácter-

-CLARO QUE ES CIERTO, INCLUSO USTED TIENE UN PRECIO, YO PAGUÉ POR TENERLA COMO PROMETIDA Y FUTURA ESPOSA, LA GENTE QUE TIENE EL PODER, ES LA GENTE QUE MANEJA LAS COSAS –hizo una pausa- USTED AL SER MUJER NO TIENE PODER ALGUN…-.

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que le plante el mayor golpe, que le podrían haber dado hasta ahora en su mejilla derecha, con la palma de mi mano. Me separe de él, me acerque al campesino, y le di uno de mis brazaletes para que pudiera pagar sus deudas. A continuación, me volví a poner al lado de mi prometido, y le dije:

-Me vuelvo al castillo, hábleme usted cuando necesite algo de mi… -debo admitir que el ambiente era un poco incómodo, una familia de campesinos habían visto pelearse a un futuro matrimonio, y los guardias, no daban crédito de lo que veían...

Volví andando sola al castillo, en silencio, aunque eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas de cómo había ido hacia el pueblo, cuando ya entre en mis aposento, cerré la puerta, y me eche en la cama a llorar. Silenciosamente, pero llore. Oí como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba, a lo que yo simplemente pude contestar con un: En estos momentos no deseo compañía, vuelva ya mañana. Y unos pasos alejándose.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, al final había acabado durmiéndome pensando en los sucesos de la tarde pasada, me incorporé apoyando la mano en la almohada, aún estaba húmeda, me restregué los ojos, y a continuación bostecé. Me levante lentamente de la cama, poniendo en movimiento todos mis músculos.

-Buenos días, mi señora –dijo Ukio, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, sacando de uno de los baúles varios kimonos, entre otras cosas. No había me percatado de su presencia, lo que hizo que pegara un bote y volviera a estar sentada en la cama.

-Qué hora es…? –dije aun somnolienta-.

-La hora no importa señora, lo que importa es el día –exclamó radiante de energía, y felicidad, de la que yo, en ese momento no disponía.

-Y que tiene tan de especial este día…?

-No lo sabe…? –Pregunto, negué con la cabeza, y continuó- mañana es su boda, hoy tendremos que preparar todos los preparativos, desde la ropa, hasta… bueno en su caso, solo la ropa, yo tengo que hacer más cosas… -inclino la cabeza hacia abajo desanimada-.

-Si usted quiere, después de seleccionar la ropa, puedo ayudarle –dije agachándome a su lado y sonriéndole-.

-Usted no puede, mi señora –iba a contestar diciendo algo como…: "Acaso no soy libre…?" o "Quien me lo prohíbe?!" pero se me adelanto- fíjese usted –cogió mi mano, y la comparó con la suya- usted tiene las manos limpias, suaves, como si fueran trozos de seda, en cambio, mire las mías, rugosas, estropeadas, arañadas con las agujas con las que se han cosido sus ropajes, sus manos están destinadas a servir a un hombre como el Conde, las mías están hechas para trabajar, y que no se hable más –sonrió, y se levantó dirigiéndose a otro armario de la habitación, pasando por delante de la chimenea-.

En ese momento, no sabía si sentirme, estúpida, ya que desde muy pequeña me enseñaron mis labores, y entre ella no estaba la de ayudar a tus sirvientas, o incapaz de hacer algo útil por la sociedad, aparte de acudir a grandes cenas, y llevar valiosas joyas.

Tras 5 o 10 minutos de meditación de los hechos que ocurrían a mi alrededor, y contestar preguntas simples de Ukio como: "De qué color le gustaría el traje…?" o "Estampado en dorado o plateado?" Ingresaron en mis aposentos varias doncellas más, todas histéricas y rebosantes de energía, sentimiento que no compartía con ellas.

Después de varias horas, perdón varias aburridas horas, en las que mi cuerpo estaba allí, obedeciendo las ordenes que me daban de mover los brazos, o las piernas, respectivamente, mientras me tomaban medidas, mi cabeza en cambio, divagaba por mi propio mundo, donde seguía siendo una niña sin preocupaciones.

Estaba deseosa de probarme mi vestido, pero mis costureras y criadas, me lo prohibieron y únicamente pusieron como excusa, que no había tiempo ya que me tenían que enseñar lo que debía hacer mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

Llegamos al salón-comedor donde se desarrollaría toda la ceremonia, era largo y estrecho, con una alfombra roja en medio, con pequeños detalles en los laterales en dorado. Habían largos bancos en los laterales, de color caoba, los que estaban ligeramente girados hacia el final de la sala, donde había un altar, y dos cojines a juego con la alfombra, enfrente de este.

Volví a mis aposentos tras una intensa jornada, de qué y qué no se debía hacer en la ceremonia que iba a desarrollarse dentro de 12 horas, exactamente, a las 10 de la mañana.

Me solté el lazo blanco que llevaba tan delicadamente atado a mis largos y azules cabellos, me senté en la silla del tocador y segundos después Ukio, que venía detrás mía todo el rato, comenzó a peinarme, tal y como hacia un día lo había hecho mi futuro esposo, con el que aún no me había topado, desde el incidente con el campesino. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto, como las púas del peine acariciaban mi cuero cabelludo, para luego deslizarse por los finos hilos, llamados pelos, y acabar al final de estos, deshaciendo cualquier nudo, con el que pudiera toparse por el camino.

Los rayos de la ventana se colaban en mi cuarto anunciando un nuevo día, me desperté y a diferencia del día anterior, no había nadie en m cuarto, aunque se notaba en el ambiente que todo el mundo estaba ajetreado preparando algún tipo de preparativo. Lo primero que hice, fue ir a tomar un baño, no sin antes asomarme por la ventana y calcular por la posición del sol que serían las 8:30 a.m. , así que aún tenía 1 hora y media para prepararme tanto mental como físicamente.

Después de bañarme me puse un kimono sencillo, tal y como me había ordenado Ukio, la noche anterior, salí por la puerta de mi cuarto, cerrándola tras de mí, y me dirigí a un cambiador mas grande, que también me había enseñado Ukio la tarde pasada, donde me vestirían con las ropas de gala.

La habitación era bastante más pequeña, respecto a las que había visitado hasta ahora, era circular y en todas las paredes habían armarios salvo en una que ahora mismo estaba a mi derecha que era un enorme espejo, en el centro una mesa también circular.

La música nupcial resonaba por todo el castillo, los bancos que ayer estaban vacíos, ahora llenos de gente de todas las edades, vestidos con ropas elegantes, habían flores por todos lados. Avanzando por la alfombra roja, estaba yo, agarrada del brazo por Mousse, mi soldado más fiel, enfrente, al final, el Conde Saotome, mi futuro esposo, vestido con su traje de gala, las botas hasta la rodilla negras, para montar a caballo, unos pantalones negros también, una camisa sin mangas blanca, con botones en dorado, y en la parte derecha de esta, una cantidad infinita de medallas, que debía haber ganado por sus hazañas.

Yo, iba vestida con un kimono blanco, infinitamente lujoso, por la cantidad de detalles que contenía en oro, una cola muy larga que no tocaba el suelo gracias a que Ukio, y otra sirvienta, la cual no se ni su nombre. También tenía una capucha, en blanco, por supuesto, que hacía que únicamente se me viera de piel, el rostro y las manos.

Llegue a su lado, y Mousse me soltó, apartándose hacia la derecha, nos cogimos de la mano, mirándonos el uno al otro, con el cura a mi izquierda, y a la derecha el público. Me latía fuertemente el corazón, aunque Ranma era frio y sereno en sus movimientos, y emanaba furia, tal vez por aquel "incidente", se le podía ver claramente, al menos yo, a través de sus ojos que estaba igual o más nervioso que yo.

La misa paso rápida, unos cuantos juramente, firmas aquí firmas allá…. La verdad, no preste lo que digamos 'demasiada' atención, estaba tan sumamente concentrada, en el pequeño roce que ambos sufríamos agarrando las manos del otro, que únicamente me fijaba en eso.

Pero aquel agradable contacto llego a su fin cuando el cura pronunció:

-Ranma Saotome, Conde del distrito de Nerima, aceptas como esposa a Akane Tendo?

-Acepto –pronuncio sin repujos-.

-Akane Tendo, ahijada de los amazonas, aceptas a Ranma Saotome como esposo?

Llegado ese momento, todos mis años de educación, para ser una buena esposa, se fueron al garete, porque no enseñaban a controlar los nervios?, tenía ganas de gritar, salir de ahí, y escaparme para siempre, romper el protocolo, nunca había desobedecido a nadie, y mucho menos nunca había hecho lo que no fuera correcto, pero porque no?, no podría tener nunca alas para volar, a los lugares que me apeteciese y cuando quisiese…?

Gire la cabeza hacia la gente que estaba sentada, todos esperando una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte, mientras yo, seguía planteándome la probabilidad que tendría para escapar. Volví a girar mi cabeza, pero esta vez a quien se haría llamar mi marido, sentía miedo, lo veía, miedo de que huyese, y lo dejase como un estúpido en el altar. Agaché la cabeza mirando al suelo, y solté en un suspiro:

-A-Acepto –levante la vista, y me lo encontré sonriendo, sonriendo, que le hacía tanta gracia?, que una chica como yo, le tuviese que entregar su vida por las buenas?

**Bueno y aquí acabo, este capítulo, es más largo que los demás compensado los días que he tardado en escribir… como pienso en vosotros eee? Bueno, ya veis qué tal va la historia ^^, tomates, aplausos…? Que me lanzáis? Dejar sus reviews! Gracias.**

**Por el momento me voy a beber un poco de agua, que me estoy exprimiendo la cabeza en la historia.**


End file.
